Robin's Girl
by DemolitionLvr
Summary: Beast Boy wants Robin's girl. Songfic to Rick Springfield's "Jessie's Girl"  Beast Boy-centric. Pairing: Rae/Rob. R&R!


**A/N:** **Hello again. This is my third TT oneshot in a week. And I still have more ideas. Ha Ha.**

**This is based on Rick Springfield's "Jessie's Girl" If you think you don't know that song, I guarantee you do. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer**: Teen Titans are owned by DC, and "Jessie's Girl" belongs to BMG Entertainment. Neither belong to me. and I make no money off this, no matter how much I want new shoes.

* * *

><p>The alarm shrieked shrilly, alerting the team to yet another banal attack from the H.I.V.E.'s supposedly best team. All of the Titans were already in the common area, Cyborg playing a video game with Starfire right beside him cheering, Robin and Raven sitting together on the end of the couch, talking quietly to each other, hands entwined, and Beast Boy standing moodily in the kitchen poking at some tofu concoction trying to work up an appetite, occasionally sending glares at the couple holding hands on the couch.<p>

Robin looked up at the alarm, and declared, "The H.I.V.E. again. Titans, GO!"

They all stood up, Beast Boy approaching the team with less than his usual enthusiasm. The report was already coming in late so they didn't have the time to waste driving or flying to the bank that their least favorite trio was robbing, so Raven teleported them all directly onto the scene. Two seconds after the alarm had gone off, they were already immersed in fighting the mercenaries.

Cyborg and Mammoth immediately locked each other in a battle of strength- which Cyborg broke by using a blast from a shoulder cannon. As Mammoth was thrown back, Gizmo tried to pull his most predictable move: he launched himself towards Cyborg's back to try and hack his system. But old moves are easily foiled, and he was cut off by Raven, who swooped down, eyes glowing a burning white, and grabbed the midget with her soul-self before slamming him into the ground. Mammoth was already up by then, and Cyborg and he were once again pushing against each other with brute strength.

Jinx had been taking up most of the team's attention. Although they called Gizmo a super-genius, Jinx was undeniably the quickest and smartest when in the battlefield. Robin had been trying to fight her hand to hand while Starfire and Beast Boy circled to surround her from behind, until she blasted her pink bad luck at one of the surrounding buildings. Its beams started squealing in protest, pink sparks flying out as it broke, and the structure started coming down. The occupants of the building all started screaming and crying. Jinx laughed maliciously and Robin shouted in fury and tackled her to the ground, attempting to restrain her and hit her at the same time.

Starfire flew towards the building hoping to help but knowing even with her extraordinary strangth that her powers could not stop the collapsing building. Instead she cried out desperately, "Raven!"

The empath turned from where she had been binding the stirring Gizmo. Seeing the building falling she immediately dropped the kid and focused all of her energy on stopping its descent. Once it stopped moving, encased entirely in blackness, she flew towards it so that she could concentrate on returning it to its proper state and repairing the supports. When she passed Starfire she told her to go subdue Gizmo, who was already getting up and looking around for a Titan to fight.

Beast Boy, who had not yet taken part in the fight, watched as Cyborg landed a heavy right hook in Mammoth's face. He knew Cyborg had that taken care of. He saw Robin fighting with Jinx, dodging her pink blast effectively while still landing sevaral good hits to her stomach and face. Beast Boy turned away from the Boy Wonder. Then he saw Raven fly away from Gizmo, who was still loose. As the midget got up, Beast Boy ran to finish what Raven had started.

Starfire flew down towards Gizmo to incapacitate him as Raven had asked of her. The villain spotted her. "Eat this, snot-for-brains!" He threw a bomb at her. Eyes glowing green, Starfire tossed a well-aimed starbolt at the bomb to make it explode early- exploding right in the face of a green cheetah that had been running toward Gizmo, blowing it back in the air towards a brick wall. Starfire gasped and screamed, "Beast Boy!"

At her distressed call, Robin turned to see his green team mate flying, returned to his human form from the blow, in his direction. He too shouted, "Beast Boy!" and ran away from the now unconscious Jinx in order to catch him before he slammed into the brick. Robin jumped, caught his friend and flipped once in midair, landing on his feet with Beast Boy over his shoulder. Once Robin placed him on his feet, Beast Boy shook his head like a puppy, wiping some soot from the explosion from his face. He had luckily escaped any burns from the blast.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" Robin's voice was full of concern, and he put his hands on his friend's shoulders.

Beast Boy shook Robin's hands off and angrily mumbled, "I'm fine, I don't need your help."

Robin's face contorted in confusion. "Beast Boy, is something wrong?"

An angry female shout was heard from behind them before the angry changeling could respond. Gizmo was riding his spider contraption past them. Before Robin could move Starfire blasted Gizmo right in his back. Her aim was dead-on, but Robin pushed Beast Boy and himself aside just to be sure they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Beast Boy once again shook Robin off of him, and Robin once again looked at him with concern and confusion. "Beast Boy, we're friends. You can tell me if something's wrong. Are you mad at me?"

The changeling sighed and said, more to himself than to Robin, "Yeah, you're a good friend, Robin. Sorry."

Robin knew that he wouldn't get more of an explanation from the younger hero, and didn't want to push him further. He nodded and motioned for them to get back to the rest of the team. Their three opponents laid side-by-side, all unconscious, guarded by Cyborg and the girls. As the police arrived- very slow on the uptake- Robin went to Raven's side. She raised an eyebrow at his expression- she could tell he was worried over something even if he tried to quell it. He shook his head, and narrowed his eyes slightly in concern, looking over her person to check for injuries. Her eyes softened at him, and she almost smiled as she took his hand, assuring him that she was alright.

Beast Boy watched the silent exchange. He felt so dirty watching it. It was so intimate. Innocent and pure and full of love and understanding. He felt ashamed for being jealous and resenting it. Love like that was supposed to be the sort of thing to make everything seem possible, right? But the sight filled him with jealousy; he couldn't help it.

The day Robin called a team meeting and announced that he and Raven were in a relationship was the day Beast Boy realized that he was in love with Raven.

He'd been inclined to think that he liked her since the team had gotten together, but when Terra showed up that had been blown out of the water. Terra's betrayal had broken his heart and fed a drive to finish her himself. Her final sacrifice that they had believed killed Slade had returned her to his good opinion, which only made her loss hurt him more. He didn't think he'd ever look at Raven the same way- after finding a fun-loving kindred spirit in Terra he didn't think he'd held onto an attraction for the dark, sarcastic, emotionless Raven. But Robin's announcement wounded him deeply. He sat on the couch in shock for a moment too long while Starfire leaped for joy, ranting about some special dance Tameraneans perform when friends fall in love, and Cyborg congratulated them both, giving Raven a brotherly hug and giving Robin a brotherly threat for if he ever hurt Raven.

"Beast Boy? Yo Beast Boy!" Cyborg's hand waved in front of his face, and he snapped out of his wildly emotional thoughts. "Oh, yeah, congrats guys. Best of luck," was the best Beast Boy could manage before claiming to be tired and going to his room for some peace to let his heart break. No matter how corny that sounded.

Cyborg was once again calling his attention. Beast Boy tore his eyes from the couple, who were again holding hands as the police drove away and looked at his best friend, who was giving him a funny look. Cyborg glanced in the direction the changeling had been staring at and only saw Robin and Raven. Cyborg looked suspicious, but refrained from saying anything.

"Hey Rae," Cyborg called. The empath turned toward him, her face blank as usual. "Could you get us home now? I wanna whoop BB's butt on the game station before lunch."

Cyborg's goading had the desired effect. Beast Boy got offended and said, "No way, dude, this time I'm gonna beat you! You just got lucky last time, my controller wasn't working!" Cyborg laughed while Raven calmly swept her black powers over their group and teleported them home.

That night, they all sat on the couch, watching a movie. Who knows how they decided one with all their differing tastes, but they found one that they all liked by some miracle. They all enjoyed spending the time together; even Raven didn't try to cry off and coop up in her room all afternoon. The only one who wasn't happy was Beast Boy.

He didn't want anyone to know, he really didn't. He'd considered telling Raven that he loved her, but decided that it would have been a moot point, since she loved Robin so much. It would only serve to destroy the team, and he wanted the Titans to stick together as long as possible. So he didn't want anyone to know. But he was young and in love, and couldn't help watching her watch Robin with her beautiful amethyst eyes. He made vague attempts to reign in his scowl at Robin.

As the credits rolled on the screen, Starfire stood up and exclaimed, "Friends! It was most joyous watching a movie and ingesting the junk food with you. I wish you a good night," and with that, she picked up Silkie and headed off to bed.

Raven stood up next. She quietly bid them a good night and walked elegantly off in the direction of her bedroom. Robin followed right after her. Beast Boy seemed to be the only one to note that Robin's bedroom was in the other direction.

He pulled his knees up to his chest as he tried to not think about what they were going to do. He didn't know how they managed to do anything without Raven's powers exploding, but he would never ask. She loved Robin with that body of hers, he just knew it. The body he wanted to know so badly. Then late at night Robin would hold her in his arms, and he got to whisper all the things Beast Boy wished he could. Robin could tell her he loved her.

Ignoring Cyborg's repeated challenges to a game, the depressed changeling started to get up and head to his room. A large metal hand stopped him, though. He looked up to face his best friend.

"Man, what's up with you lately?"

Beast Boy shrugged off Cyborg's hand and his concern. "Nothing's up. I'm just not in the mood to play another game."

The older teen frowned. "You know that's not what I meant. You've been depressed all week, and you keep giving Robin and Rae angry looks. They haven't noticed 'cause they're off in their own world, but I can tell."

Beast Boy looked down at his shoes. He grumbled, "It's none of your business, dude."

Cyborg sighed, "Alright. If you say so. But if you need someone to talk to, come find me."

Nodding, Beast Boy continued on to his bedroom.

Standing in front of his mirror again he asked himself questions that had plagued him all week.

_What doesn't she see in me?_

_Why is he better than me?_

_Aren't girls supposed to fall for the funny ones?_

_Why do I have to love my friend's girlfriend? What's wrong with me?_ He growled deep in his throat and punched the mirror.

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I'd love to hear some advice for writing fight scenes- that was the first one I've ever done, and I don't think I did very well. So, if anyone has suggestions, Review and tell me. **

**Also, I have a vague idea of a way to make this into a two-shot (it involves BB dating a Raven look-alike, or something like that). So if you liked this story and wanted it to continue, review and tell me that too. **

**So basically I'm telling you to REVIEW. Cheers.**


End file.
